Donald Has a Crush
by Missglitterystars
Summary: Donald Duck develops a crush on Minnie Mouse although he is with Daisy! What will happen?
1. Meeting Minnie

Author's note: I don't own anything

Summary: Donald develops a crush on Minnie although he is with Daisy Duck! What will happen?

Donald Duck was shopping for groceries and was staring at a head of lettuce. He was making dinner for both himself and Daisy Duck. Daisy, he thought to himself. What a lucky duck Donald was! She was perfect for him in so many ways. They had been together for over five years, and every year had been complete bliss. Well, maybe except for the past few months Daisy had been pressuring Donald to get married.

He just wasn't ready to commit himself. I'll do it when I'm ready, he thought.

He continued shopping and then low and behold he ran into Mickey Mouse. "Hi Mickey."

"Well hiya Donald!" his friend smiled.

Donald turned his head and saw a beautiful female mouse. "Hiya Donald, I'm Minnie," she introduced herself.

Donald stared at her. She was so beautiful to him. She wore a lovely red dress with white sleeves and there were polka dots. She had a pair of white pants underneath. She also had a yellow bow in her hair. Were they together? Who was she? Where did she come from?

"She's my gal pal," Mickey continued.

Donald's heart dropped. "Oh!" was all he could say.

"Mickey's told me so much about you!" Minnie gushed.

"Oh has he? He's never said a word about you," Donald exclaimed.

"Are you kiddin? I told everyone!" Mickey replied.

"Oh, well I guess I must have zoned out."

Minnie tapped Mickey on the shoulder and said, "I will be right back I need to use the restroom and freshen up."

Minnie walked away and left the duck and the mouse together. "So Donald, whatcha think?" asked Mickey.

"She's beautiful," he sighed, "You're lucky Mickey."

"You're lucky too Donald, you have Daisy."

Donald suddenly remembered Daisy. "Yes," he answered, "Yes I am."

"Well, I'm going to continue shopping. If ya see Minnie tell her I went to go look at some cheese."

"Bye Mickey."

Donald waited until Minnie came back out. She came back out not too much later and saw Donald. "Did you see where Mickey went?" she asked.

"He went to look at cheese."

"Typical," Minnie laughed.

Donald joined in with Minnie's laughter. "Well I'm off to check out the cheese. It was nice to meet you. Maybe I'll see you again?" she asked.

"Sure," smiled Donald.

Minnie walked away and Donald must have stood there for over half an hour day dreaming about Minnie. His thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone going off. He looked to see who it was and of course it was Daisy. Donald answered his phone and said, "Hi Daisy."

"Hey sweetie, just calling to see when you were going to be home?" she asked.

"I'm at the store, I should be done in a few minutes."

"Great, I'll see you then."

Donald went to go check out and he saw Mickey and Minnie leave together arm in arm. Donald had to keep reminding himself of Daisy. He was with Daisy. He saw Minnie kiss Mickey's cheek and oh how Donald wished it was him instead of Mickey.

Donald paid for the groceries and hopped into his car. He drove all the way home and was greeted by a very happy Daisy Duck. "I missed you," she smiled.

"I missed you too. How was work today?"

"Well, today was pretty good! I had a customer who bought a lot of bows today. I can't remember her name, but she was so nice. She gave me a really big tip although she didn't need to."

Donald listened as Daisy continued. "How about you Donald? How was your day?"

"It was amazing…"

"Really?" Daisy paused. Rarely had Donald ever said that his day was amazing. He was usually complaining about how everyday was the same.

"Yeah."

Daisy gave Donald a kiss on the cheek. "What's for dinner?"

"A big bowl of pasta!"

"Sounds yummy! Need any help?" Daisy offered.

"No thanks, I got it."

Donald went to put the groceries away and then he walked over to the sink. He turned the water on and put a pot underneath the rushing water. He started to day dream about Minnie again. Water was spilling all over the place and got all over the kitchen counters. "Donald!" Daisy exclaimed as she went to grab a few towels, "What happened?"

"I don't know sorry."

Daisy cleaned up the water and put the towels in the laundry. "Want to just order a pizza instead?" she asked.

"Okay that's fine."

Daisy went over to the phone and dialed for pizza. "Yes Hi, I would like to place an order to go!" she began.

Donald walked out of the kitchen and sat in the living room. He opened one of the blinds and there of course on the other side of the street was Mickey and Minnie. Donald shut the blind, but then opened it again to look at Minnie. She was so happy.

"What are you looking at?" Daisy asked as she appeared to the side of Donald.

"I opened the blinds and I saw Mickey and Minnie."

"Oh who's Minnie?" she asked as she went to look.

Daisy gasped when she saw Minnie. "She was the customer at my store today!"

"Really?"

"Yeah and that's one of the bows I sold her! I wonder what she's doing with Mickey!"

"They are dating. Minnie is his girlfriend."

"Well I'm glad that Mickey has finally found someone. You remember what happened when he was dating Miss Bianca?"

"Yeah I do."

"Left him, the poor fellow. Left him for that other guy."

Donald looked outside and Minnie saw him. She giggled and waved. He faintly waved back.

Not much later, the pizza guy arrived and it was none other than Max, Goofy's son. Goofy was another one of Donald's friends. Donald was closer to Goofy than Mickey. "Hi Max," greeted Daisy.

"Hi Miss Daisy, Hi Donald, here is your pizza."

"Thanks Max."

Daisy handed him a tip and Max thanked them. He was done with his shift and walked home which was three houses down.

"Such a nice boy," Daisy thought aloud, "I hope whenever we have children that they will be as nice as Max."

Donald rolled his eyes as Daisy continued her regular speech about marriage and children as he walked into the dining room to eat some pizza. He sat down as Daisy served him two slices of pizza. He slowly ate the pizza, savoring each and every bite. "This is delicious," Daisy giggled.

"I'm sorry about the pasta."

"It's okay Donald! Not to worry! We can have pasta another night."

Donald got up from the table and washed his plate. He did the same for Daisy. They watched a movie and then decided that it was time for bed. They got into bed and Daisy whispered, "Goodnight Donald, I love you."

"I love you too," he grumbled as he tried to get comfortable.

That night he dreamt of Minnie.


	2. A Talk With Goofy, Mickey, and Minnie

Author's note: I don't own anything

"Have you seen Mickey's girlfriend Goofy? She is so beautiful!" exclaimed Donald to Goofy.

Goofy said, "Aw shucks I have Donald. She's purdy!"

Donald looked to both sides to make sure the coast was clear as he whispered, "I have a problem."

"What's that?"Goofy whispered back.

"Well you see, I have this friend. My friend is in a very happy relationship. They've been together for quite awhile and they are really in love. My friend has another friend and his friend has a girlfriend who is amazingly beautiful. My friend finds my friend's friend's girlfriend attractive, but since he is in a happy relationship he feels torn."

Goofy gave Donald a blank stare. "You lost me at friend of a friend of a girlfriend of a friend."

Donald slapped his head. Then Goofy added, "I think your friend should just keep to his business. Stay out of the other relationship. It could lead to trouble."

That wasn't the answer he wanted to hear. "Thanks a lot," Donald replied irritated.

"Okay well I'm gonna go build Maxie somethin for his birthday," chuckled Goofy.

Donald left Goofy and went for a walk around the neighbor hood. Donald didn't have work today so he had the day free. He waved as he saw Chip and Dale. He said hello to Uncle Scrooge. He even saw his nephews! Then Donald ran into Mickey and he was taking Pluto for a walk.

"Hi Mickey, hi Pluto."

Pluto gave Donald a lick and pounced on him. "Down boy," Mickey commanded, "Hiya Donald."

"Where are you off to?" asked Donald as he dusted himself off.

"I'm off to go see a movie with a friend of mine," Mickey smiled.

"Minnie?"

"No not Minnie, I'm taking Simba and Nala's daughter Kira."

"I haven't met her."

"Well maybe if you showed up for work a little more often then you would know who she was."

Donald was getting slightly irritated. "Look, Mickey," Donald was getting defensive, "We can't all be as successful as you are. We all can't get the looks or the fame or the fortune, or get a nice girl! I'm sorry I haven't been at work, but I'm having problems."

Mickey was taken aback by Donald. "Look, I'm sorry Donald. I didn't mean to upset you. I didn't know that you were having problems. You should have come to me. I could help you through whatever it is."

"Somehow I don't think you can."

"Well what is it?"

"It's Daisy."

"What about her?"

"She wants to get married. I don't."

"Ah I see. Did you explain that to her?"

"I explained it many times."

"People change you know. Maybe she's just expecting too much change at once."

Donald nodded and turned around when he heard a familiar voice say, "Hi Mickey, Hi Donald."

It was Minnie! Today she had on a white dress with black stripes and had a red bow in her hair. She had with her a pink purse and she was also holding a kitten. "Hiya Minn!" Mickey greeted her and kissed her on the cheek.

Minnie blushed. "Hi Donald," she waved.

"Hi Minnie!" Donald smiled.

"And who do we have here?" Mickey asked Minnie.

"This is my new kitten Figaro."

Pluto was staring at the kitten. The kitten jumped out of Minnie's arms and walked up to Pluto. He purred as he rubbed himself up against Pluto. Pluto so far was being nice to the little kitten. Pluto sat down and let the cat curl up with him. "They seem to like each other," Minnie giggled.

"That will be perfect for when you move in!" Mickey replied holding her hands.

"Moving in?" Donald said slowly.

"Yeah soon Minnie is gonna move in with me."

"Isn't that exciting!" gushed Minnie.

"Sure," Donald answered.

"Well I gotta take Pluto home and then I have to go do some stuff. So I'll see ya later Donald and Minn!" Mickey hugged Donald and gave Minnie a kiss.

Mickey walked away with Pluto leaving just Donald and Minnie, and her cat. "Do you like cats Donald?" asked Minnie as she held her kitten.

"Yeah I do. Adorable creatures."

"Want to hold him?" Minnie thrust the cat toward him.

"Um okay."

Donald nervously took the kitten from Minnie and held the cat. He was purring so loud that even Minnie could hear it. "I think he likes you Donald."

When Minnie said his name, he could have sworn he heard angels singing. "Yeah I think he does."

Minnie took back her kitten and then asked, "What are you up to?"

"Not much, just going for a walk. How about you?"

"Not much either. I was going to drop off Figaro and then maybe go do some shopping. Would you like to join me?"

Donald felt like he was in heaven. "I would love to!"

"Great! Then come with me."

Donald didn't realize it, but Minnie lived across the street from him. She had a cute pink house with a yellow front door. The house was tiny, but it was enough for one maybe two people. And even inside the theme of pink and yellow continued. "Well, home sweet home!"

"Its nice! I love it."

"Thank goodness you do! You're the first guy who actually likes it. When Mickey came here he said that he didn't like it."

"That's typical Mickey."

"Would you like some water or something to drink?" she offered.

"Do you have any milk?"

"Sure do. I'll get you a glass."

Minnie opened a drawer and pulled out a green cup. She went to the refrigerator and pulled out the milk. Slowly and carefully, she poured it into the cup without spilling a drop. Figaro meowed and rubbed himself on Minnie. "Do you want milk too?" she pet Figaro.

She set down a saucer for Figaro and poured some milk in it. Figaro greedily lapped it up. She also handed Donald his glass. "So what are you going to shop for?" asked Donald as he walked around her house.

"I was thinking some new shoes would be nice. Or maybe a book or a movie! We'll see!"

Donald was so excited about spending time with Minnie. But then his phone went off and when he looked to see who it was, of course it was Daisy. He ignored the call.


	3. Shopping Time With Minnie

Author's Note: I don't own anything

After Minnie set up Figaro, she and Donald were ready to go shopping. She had her purse and she had her money. Donald was so excited to go shopping with Minnie, but the constant vibrating of his phone was irritating him. Daisy kept calling him and he kept ignoring her calls.

They came upon a shoe shop and Minnie decided this was going to be their first stop. Minnie walked into the store and she immediately saw a pair of shoes she must have. They were yellow high heels with pink polka dots. She went to go sit down and put the shoe on her foot. Donald sat down next to her as she tried to put her foot in. Her foot kept sliding out of the shoe. "Here let me help you," Donald kneeled on the ground.

He touched her leg, trying to keep it still. Donald couldn't believe that he was actually touching Minnie's leg. He was trying not to faint because he was so excited. "Keep it together," he kept thinking to himself.

He looked up at Minnie as he put her shoe on. She giggled and then blushed red. "It's a perfect fit!" she exclaimed.

Minnie got up from the chair and started to walk around the store. "Work it honey," said Pete who owned the shoe shop.

Minnie twirled in her dress. Donald smiled at her. How come Mickey was so lucky?

"I'm going to buy these," Minnie cheered as she went to go buy them.

Minnie handed Pete her credit card and soon they were out of the door. "Where to next?" asked Minnie to Donald.

"How about a clothing store?" he suggested.

Then found an inexpensive store which sold dresses, tuxes, pants, jeans, shirts, t-shirts, etc. Minnie found a few dresses she liked and went to go try some on. Donald walked around the store and saw a pretty blue dress. "This would look nice on Minnie," he thought.

Suddenly, he heard the oh so familiar voice of Daisy. "DONALD! I was calling you!" she exclaimed, "I couldn't get through to you."

"Sorry, I was busy," he lied.

"Oh that's okay! I'm glad that you're here! Want to help me pick out a dress?" she asked.

"Well, I'm sort of here with a friend right now."

"Oh."

She sounded disappointed. Wait! Donald thought to himself, this is my girlfriend! He needed to stop thinking about Minnie. "I'm sure my friend won't mind if you join us," Donald added.

"Great!" smiled Daisy as she kissed Donald.

Daisy saw the blue dress that Donald had in his hands. "My! What a lovely dress," she grabbed it away from Donald.

Donald tried to grab the dress back. "What do you think? Would this look great on me?"

Donald was stuck. "Why, yes, yes Daisy! It would look perfect on you."

"I think I'm going to buy it!"

Daisy ran off. Then, Minnie appeared. "There you are Donald!" she giggled.

"Did you find a dress?"

She showed him the blue dress. "You won't believe this, but I was looking at this dress and I could picture you wearing it," Donald admitted.

Minnie blushed and said, "You have great taste."

"Yes he does," said Daisy as she joined them, "I'm Daisy, his girlfriend."

Minnie shook Daisy's hand and smiled. "It's nice to meet you!"

Daisy half smiled at Minnie. "So where's your friend?" asked Daisy.

"Oh that would be me I guess," Minnie laughed.

"Oops, my bad. Sorry," Daisy laughed.

Her laughter paused when she saw Minnie had the same dress. "I see we have similar fashion tastes."

"Yes, Donald here told me he could see me wearing it."

"That's funny! He told me the same thing."

Daisy shifted uncomfortably and Donald could sense something was going on. Daisy didn't like Minnie for some reason, but she couldn't figure out why. Perhaps it was the fact that Minnie was female and the fact of how close she was to Donald. Daisy reassured herself that there was nothing to worry about. Donald knew better and would never do anything to hurt the relationship between the two of them.

"Maybe I should leave you two alone," Minnie offered.

"That would be nice Donald," Daisy prodded Donald.

"But what about our shopping adventure?" asked Donald.

"We can go another time," Minnie offered.

"See you can go another time," Daisy pushed.

Donald could see that Daisy wanted to spend time with him, so being the good boyfriend he was, took up on Minnie's offer. Minnie bought her dress and waved goodbye.

It was just Daisy and Donald. "I don't want you to hang out with her again," Daisy stated matter of factly.

"Why?" Donald asked.

"I don't trust her."

"Daisy, she is just a friend, nothing more."

Daisy didn't believe him, but she had to trust him. They had been together for a long time and there was no chance that a silly mouse was going to break them up. Daisy had plans for herself and Donald. She wanted to get married and have children. If only Donald felt the same way.

Donald felt like he was betraying his heart. Minnie was only his friend, but somewhere inside of him he wished that he and Minnie could be more then friends. As long as he was friends with Mickey and he was with Daisy, nothing could ever happen with Minnie.

Donald and Daisy spent the rest of the afternoon together shopping. Periodically they ran into Minnie. She would smile and wave every time.

The day was going by so fast and before anyone could realize it, the sun was starting to set. The shops started to close up for the night except for the food places."You want to go get some ice cream?" asked Donald.

"Sure!" Daisy answered.

They walked to the nearest ice cream place and when they went inside, they saw Minnie with Mickey. They were laughing about something and they were having some ice cream. Minnie was eating chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream while Mickey had chocolate. Minnie took a lick of her ice cream and she had some on her face. Mickey took a napkin and wiped her face for her and gave her a sweet kiss. "Oh look! It's Donald and Daisy! Hi guys!" Minnie said.

Daisy had a jealous look on her face and Donald was smiling. Mickey hugged Donald and Daisy. "Great to see ya guys! You wanna join us?"

"I think we need to order first," Daisy glared at Donald who was staring at Minnie.

"Oh right, sorry I'll go order. What would you like?"

"Mint chip. One scoop. In a cup."

Donald went to go get their order. Daisy sat down with Minnie and Mickey and would occasionally throw dirty looks at Minnie. Minnie never seemed to pick up the cue. She just smiled and remained happy.

Donald handed Daisy her ice cream and as soon as he sat down she gave him a huge thank you kiss right in front of Minnie. "Wow!" exclaimed Donald.

Minnie was confused by Daisy's behavior and shrugged it off.

"So Minnie, what's it like dating Mickey Mouse?" asked Donald curiously.

"It's so much fun! He makes me so happy, and our time together is special."

"That's great!" Daisy rolled her eyes

"I wish I could show you a good time," Donald muttered under his breath.

No one heard him so he was fine. Daisy finished her ice cream and pulled Donald from his chair. "Let's go home," she smirked.

"Okay, goodnight-"

He was dragged out the door before he could say another word.


	4. A Day at Work

Author's Note: I don't own anything.

"What does Mickey see in her anways?" asked Daisy as she changed into her pajamas.

"Well, she's nice for one thing," Donald replied as he was trying to get to sleep.

"Do you think she's pretty?"

"Sure, but no one is pretty as you Daisy."

Donald soon fell asleep.

The next morning Donald's alarm went off and today he had to go to work. He got dressed and walked out of the door. He saw Goofy and Goofy waved. "Good morning!" he called to Donald. Donald waved and walked over to Goofy. "Could you give me a ride?" Donald asked.

"Sure not a problem! Get in," Goofy answered getting into the car.

Donald slid into the passenger seat and Goofy drove. They reached the studio just in time. "Donald there you are!" exclaimed Mickey.

Mickey came up to Donald and handed him a list. "Here are your tasks for the day," Mickey said as he took a sip of some coffee.

Donald read over the list and began to work. Mickey owned an acting studio and all the big names were there. Snow White, Cinderella, Jiminy Cricket! It was always such a joy to come to work. But that day was about to get better for Donald. "Hiya Donald," giggled Minnie.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

"Mickey got me a job here. He said I was supposed to help you out."

Donald felt like he was in heaven. "Okay, would give this script to Princess Ariel? She's in room 16."

"This is so exciting, I've never met a princess before."

"Well they tend to be very nice. Some of them are a little odd, but still, they are nice."

Minnie took the script and dropped it off at Ariel's room. Minnie was gone for a while and Donald got worried. He walked over to Ariel's room and knocked on the door. The red head was applying make up to Minnie. "What do you think?" Ariel asked Donald.

"She's pretty."

Ariel hugged Minnie and said, "If you need any advice come back to see me!"

"Do you think Mickey would like it?"

"I'm sure he will."

Of course, who showed up? Mickey. "Wow Minnie, nice make up," he commented.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it."

Minnie went off to give scripts for other characters. "Donald," Mickey paused.

"What?"

"I've seen the way you've been looking at Minnie. She is beautiful, am I right?"

"She is amazingly beautiful."

"If you know what's best for you, you will keep away from my girlfriend! Okay?"

Donald had never seen Mickey so possessive of anything in his entire life. "Yeah , okay Mickey."

Mickey patted Donald on the shoulder and was on his way. What the hell was that all about? Donald thought to himself. First Daisy and now Mickey. It seemed like Donald was oblivious to his own actions. He couldn't help himself. When he saw beauty he treasured it. Unfortunately, this beauty was dating his best friend. And Donald had Daisy. Donald looked down at his phone and saw Daisy was calling him and he picked up.

"Donald, I'm not going to be home for dinner tonight. I'm having a staff meeting tonight so I will be home late," Daisy explained.

Donald stared into nothingness and nodded his head. "Donald are you there?"

Donald hung up. He smiled when Minnie came back asking for more work. They spent the whole day working together. Minnie worked fast and efficiently. She learned things quickly and wouldn't give up on a task. She was extremely determined. Whenever she was faced with a problem, she would not quit until she had an answer. The day went so quickly and soon the day was over. "Hey Minnie, I have to stay late," Mickey explained, "I'm just overloaded with work."

"That's okay Mickey. Need any help?"

"No but thanks for the offer. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Minnie nodded and smiled and Mickey kissed her on the cheek. "See you then."

Minnie looked sad. Donald tilted his head to look at her and touched her shoulder. "Minn, you okay?" Donald asked.

"I'm fine," Minnie lied as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

It was like this every day. Mickey would be too busy due to work and they rarely had a chance to spend evenings together.

"Come on Minnie, what's bothering you?"

Minnie let it all out and began to cry. "He's always so busy at night! I rarely see him at night! It's always during the day or in the morning."

"Would you like to come over to my house for dinner?"

Donald couldn't believe that just came out of his mouth. Minnie was surprised too by the offer. She gladly accepted . "I was thinking about making pasta," Donald thought aloud.

"I love pasta! With cheese," Minnie added.

"Great! Pasta with cheese it is!"

Goofy gave both of them a ride home and Donald took Minnie's arm and walked her to his house. "Welcome to my home."

He opened the door and he flicked on the light. It was a bit messy, but it was clean enough. "Sorry," Donald apologized.

"No need to apologize," Minnie smiled.

Donald took Minnie's coat and purse and put them in his closet. "Before I start dinner, do you want to play a game?"

"Sounds like fun!"

"How about truth or dare?"

"PERFECT!"


	5. More then a Crush?

Author's Note: I don't own anything!

After a game of truth or dare, Donald went to the kitchen to make some pasta for himself and Minnie. He never realized how sweet Minnie actually was until he had her alone. The more time they had spent together, Donald realized that his crush was growing more and more. During their game of truth or dare, he had learned so many things about her that not many people knew.

The pasta was done in twenty minutes and as soon as it was done, he split it up into two bowls. "Dinner is ready!"

Minnie took her bowl and ate the pasta. "You're a great cook!" she smiled.

"Thank you Minnie."

A few moments of silence came and went. Donald didn't know what to do or what to say. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it."

Donald opened the door and there was Daisy. Daisy barged in and it looked like she had been crying. "Daisy, what happ-"

"What is she doing here?" snapped Daisy pointing at Minnie.

"Donald invited me over to dinner."

"Oh is that so? Get out of my house."

"Daisy, please," Donald began.

"Daisy, I don't know what I did to upset you and I'm very sorry."

"Just get out."

Minnie set down her pasta bowl and walked to the front door. She waved goodbye to Donald and walked home. Minnie felt hurt and confused as she walked along. She felt sad. "Poor Donald," she whispered as she opened her front door.

Unfortunately, she was met by a very angry Mickey Mouse. "Where have you been?" he snapped.

"I was at Donald's house," she explained, "You told me you weren't going to be home until late."

"Change of plans. I tried to call you!"

"Oh Mickey! I'm sorry," she apologized as she looked at her phone.

"It's alright."

While Mickey and Minnie were fixing up their problems, things had gone south for Donald and Daisy. "Are you having a relationship with her?" snapped Daisy.

"No!" Donald defended himself.

"Tell me the truth."

"I am."

This had gone on for several hours and Donald was getting tired. "Daisy, all I want is you."

Daisy grew silent. "I just had a crush on her. Nothing more, nothing less. I wasn't going to pursue her. It's just like you and Mickey."

Daisy felt tears stinging her eyes. "Donald, I'm so sorry."

Donald and Daisy made up.


	6. A New Friendship

Author's Note: I don't own anything!

Donald had avoided Minnie Mouse at all costs. He realized that Daisy was more important than Minnie and he couldn't keep putting his own girlfriend on the back burner. He really did love Daisy and he wasn't going to leave her. She needed reassurance and their relationship was wonderful.

However, Minnie was left confused and hurt. She never saw Donald anymore. If she wanted to talk to him, he would ignore her or walk away. Things with Mickey had gone from good to worse. Mickey was so busy at work and Minnie soon found out that Mickey was cheating on her with one of the princesses. She couldn't remember which one it was, and this wasn't the first time something like this had happened. Mickey hadn't been faithful the entire relationship. Minnie knew that Mickey entertained all the women in his company. He was in charge and he had to make sure everyone was happy. Everyone was happy, except Minnie.

When she and Mickey broke up, she stayed at home and curled up watching her favorite movies. She didn't go outside and stayed locked up in her house. Goofy was worried about Minnie and made it a regular goal to go and check on her. Goofy genuinely cared about Minnie and he was annoyed with Mickey's behavior. How could Mickey throw away something so wonderful?

"Come on Minn, I wanna show you something outside!" Goofy tried to encourage her.

Minnie sighed heavily and she rubbed her eyes. She hadn't showered and she looked like a mess. "I don't feel like it Goofy."

Goofy picked up Minnie and held her in his arms as he carried her outside. When they came outside, Goofy had planted a few flowers in her front yard. "Oh Goofy! They are beautiful," she gasped as she gave him a huge hug.

Goofy held on tight and pretty soon Minnie was sobbing. "Oh Goofy! I'm so glad that I have you. I have never felt so alone in my entire life."

At that exact moment, Donald walked out of his house and he saw Minnie sobbing and Goofy hugging her. He hadn't seen her at work in weeks and she looked terrible. Donald check to see if Daisy was looking and he ran over to Minnie's house. "Minnie?" he asked.

Minnie didn't look very happy to see him."Look, I'm really sorry about the way I was treating you. It was wrong and I was mean. I'm sorry!" he apologized.

"It's fine."

"What's going on? I could hear you crying!" Daisy said as she ran over from across the street and held Donald's hand.

"It's Mickey."

Daisy suddenly felt pity for the poor mouse. She felt bad that she had been both cruel and mean to her and she didn't even deserve to be treated that way. "Oh Minnie, I'm sorry," Daisy whispered giving Minnie a hug.

Everyone was taken aback by Daisy's kindness towards Minnie. It was a huge shock. "Maybe later would you be interested in shopping with me?" asked Daisy.

"I would love that!"

A new friendship had just begun.


	7. Shopping with Daisy

Author's Note: I don't own anything.

The next day it was decided that Daisy and Minnie were going to go shopping with each other. Daisy left her house at 10 am and she came up to Minnie's front door. Minnie opened the door and smiled at Daisy. "Hi Daisy."

"Minnie! Good morning! Ready for some fun today?" asked Daisy.

Minnie nodded and the two hopped into Daisy's car. She had on some loud pop music and she sang on top of her lungs. "Sing a long!" she encourage Minnie.

Minnie took a deep breath and sang along with the music. Her voice wasn't the best, but anything to help get her mind off of Mickey. It was a difficult thing to do.

Daisy parked the car and opened Minnie's door for her. They hopped out and Daisy grabbed Minnie's arm and led her into a shop. It was a clothing store and the clothing was bright. "You need to add some bright colors into your fashion choices! When you are depressed, you need to do things that will help cheer you up! Bright clothing does that!"

Daisy must have picked out over ten outfits for Minnie. Minnie kept saying thank you and thank you over and over again. When they were done at the shop, Minnie got four outfits which Daisy paid for "Thanks Daisy."

"No problem! What are friends for?"

Minnie felt compelled to give Daisy a hug and it caught her off guard. She smiled as she hugged her back. Minnie was truly as sweet as pie.

When they finished shopping for the day, they became so incredibly close, almost like sisters. "I'll call you tomorrow?" asked Daisy as she dropped off Minnie.

"Please do!"

Daisy drove to Donald's place and when she got out Donald eagerly awaited her. "How did it go?" he asked.

"She's like the sister I never had!"

They went to bed and that night, Donald dreamt of Minnie.


	8. The Truth

Author's Note: I don't own anything.

Donald woke up to the sounds of Daisy talking to Minnie on the phone. Daisy sounded really happy and she kept laughing. Donald wished it was him making Minnie laugh instead of his girlfriend. Daisy came into the bedroom a few minutes later and said, "I just got off the phone with Minnie and you won't believe what she just told me!"

"What did she say?"

"GUESS!"

"Um, I dunno?"

"Aw! You're no fun!" teased Daisy as she sat down.

"What did she say?"

"She got back together with Mickey!"

Donald slapped his forehead and groaned. "What's the matter?" asked Daisy.

"Why did she get back together with him? He cheated on her! Once a cheater always a cheater!"

"So, are you saying you don't believe in second chances?"

"Well, not when someone cheats."

Daisy grew unusually quiet and shook her head. "So if I were to tell you I cheated on you…you wouldn't give me a second chance?"

Donald looked at Daisy. "You didn't!"

Daisy didn't say a word. "DAISY! How could you!" yelled Donald.

"Donald, I-"

"Who was it with?"

"Mickey."

"But Minnie said-"

"Mickey lied to her."

Donald dragged Daisy over to Minnie's house. He knocked on the door and Minnie answered the door eating a bagel. "Tell her what you just said to me!" Donald demanded.

Daisy did as she was told and told Minnie the truth. Minnie didn't look surprised. Minnie handed Daisy a pie and said, "This is for you!"

Daisy was confused by the gift and suddenly the pie exploded on her. Minnie and Donald laughed and laughed while Daisy stormed off. "I actually knew that Mickey was with her," Minnie admitted, "Mickey came over this morning and told me all about it."

"Did you really take him back?"

"No."

Donald sighed a sigh of relief. "So I guess this means we are both single now."

"Yeah I guess so!"

"Would you like to go out for some coffee tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a plan!"


	9. Out Having Coffee

Author's Note: I don't own anything.

Donald was so excited about meeting Minnie for coffee that he could barely focus. Today he was going to be hanging out with the most beautiful mouse in the world. Donald got dressed and cleaned up his house. He checked the time and went to go pick up Minnie. Today she had on a purple dress and a soft pink bow. She giggled and blushed and waved when she saw Donald.

"Hiya Minnie!" Donald greeted as Minnie got into the car.

"Hi Donald!"

"Ready to get some coffee?"

Minnie nodded eagerly and they were off.

They got to the coffee shop about ten minutes later. When they walked in it smelt like baked pastries and coffee. Both Donald and Minnie paused at the door so that they could take in the scents. "After you," said Donald.

Minnie walked in and looked at the menu. She ordered some chocolate coffee drink while Donald got a hot chocolate. They both took a seat as their drinks were made. Donald kept staring at Minnie and she would giggle.

"Drinks for Donald and Minnie!"

The two got their drinks and sat back down. "So what are you plans now without Mickey?"

"Not sure yet," Minnie sighed as she sipped her drink.

"Did you love him?"

Minnie thought for a few minutes and then said, "It's complicated."

Donald nodded as he sipped his drink.

They stayed at the coffee shop for a few hours and laughed and had a great time. In that period of time, the two became closer and closer. Donald hated the fact that their "date" was almost over. He was having such a great time and he didn't want it to end. When they got into the car, you could almost hear the sounds of his heart breaking.

"Well I hope you had a great time today!"

"I loved it!" Minnie smiled.

Minnie leaned forward and kissed Donald on the cheek. He turned bright pink and blushed and started to stumble on his words. "Goodnight Donald."


End file.
